User blog:GoosebumpsResearcher/Goosebumps Books I've Read
For those who are wondering which books I've read, here's a list of such books below. Goosebumps Original Series *'#1: Welcome to Dead House' *'#2: Stay Out of the Basement' *'#3 Monster Blood' *'#4: Say Cheese and Die!' *'#5: The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb' *'#7: Night of the Living Dummy' *'#8: The Girl Who Cried Monster' *'#9: Welcome to Camp Nightmare' *'#10 The Ghost Next Door' *'#11: The Haunted Mask' *'#14: The Werewolf of Fever Swamp' *'#15: You Can't Scare Me!' *'#16: One Day at HorrorLand' *'#17: Why I'm Afraid of Bees' *'#18: Monster Blood II' *'#19: Deep Trouble' *'#20 The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight' *'#21: Go Eat Worms!' *'#22: Ghost Beach' *'#23: Return of the Mummy' *'#24: Phantom of the Auditorium' *'#25: Attack of the Mutant' *'#26: My Hairiest Adventure' *'#27 A Night in Terror Tower' *'#28: The Cuckoo Clock of Doom' *'#29: Monster Blood III' *'#30 It Came from Beneath the Sink!' *'#31: Night of the Living Dummy II' *'#32: The Barking Ghost' *'#33: The Camp at Camp Jellyjam' *'#34: Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes' *'#35: A Shocker on Shock Street' *'#36: The Haunted Mask II' *'#37: The Headless Ghost' *'#38: The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena' *'#39: How I Got My Shrunken Head' *'#40 Night of the Living Dummy III' *'#41: Bad Hare Day' *'#42: Egg Monsters from Mars' *'#43: The Beast from the East' *'#44: Say Cheese and Die - Again!' *'#45: Ghost Camp' *'#46: How to Kill a Monster' *'#47: Legend of the Lost Legend' *'#48: Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns' *'#49: Vampire Breath' *'#50: Calling All Creeps!' *'#51: Beware, the Snowman' *'#54: Don't Go to Sleep!' *'#55: The Blob That Ate Everyone' *'#56: The Curse of Camp Cold Lake' *'#57: My Best Friend Is Invisble' *'#58: Deep Trouble II' *'#59: The Haunted School' *'#60: Werewolf Skin' *'#62: Monster Blood IV' Goosebumps Series 2000 *'#1: Cry of the Cat' *'#2: Bride of the Living Dummy' *'#11: Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls' *'#12: Brain Juice' *'#13: Return to HorrorLand' *'#15 Scream School' *'#16: The Mummy Walks' *'#19: Return to Ghost Camp' *'#21: The Haunted Car' *'#23: Slappy's Nightmare' Tales to Give You Goosebumps *'#2: More Tales to Give You Goosebumps' *'#6: More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps' Give Yourself Goosebumps *'#1: Escape from the Carnival of Horrors' *'#2: Tick Tock, You're Dead!' *'#3: Trapped in Bat Wing Hall' *'#4: The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek' *'#5: Night in Werewolf Woods' *'#6: Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter' *'#7: Under the Magician's Spell' *'#8: The Curse of the Creeping Coffin' *'#9: The Knight in Screaming Armor' *'#11: Deep in the Jungle of Doom' *'#12: Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum' *'#13: Scream of the Evil Genie' *'#14: The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock' *'#15: Please Don't Feed the Vampire!' *'#30: You're Plant Food!' *'#32: It's Only a Nightmare!' *'#35: Hocus-Pocus Horror' Goosebumps HorrorLand *'#1: Revenge of the Living Dummy' *'#2: Creep from the Deep' *'#3: Monster Blood for Breakfast!' *'#4: The Scream of the Haunted Mask' *'#5: Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz' *'#6: Who's Your Mummy?' *'#7: My Friends Call Me Monster' *'#8: Say Cheese — and Die Screaming!' *'#9: Welcome to Camp Slither' *'#10: Help! We Have Strange Powers!' *'#11: Escape from HorrorLand' *'#12: The Steerts of Panic Park' *'Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide' *'#13: When the Ghost Dog Howls' *'#14: Little Shop of Hamsters' *'#15: Heads, You Lose!' *'#16: Weirdo Halloween' *'#17: The Wizard of Ooze' *'#18: Slappy New Year!' *'#19: The Horror at Chiller House' Goosebumps Hall of Horrors *'#1: Claws!' *'#2: Night of the Giant Everything' *'#3: The Five Masks of Dr. Screem' *'#4: Why I Quit Zombie School' *'#5: Don't Scream!' *'#6: The Birthday Party of No Return!' Goosebumps (Film) Books *'Monster Surivial Guide' *'Slappy's Revenge' *'Activity Book' Category:Blog posts